Frogfucious
Frogfucious is a sagacious frog who lives at Tadpole Pond. He is also Mallow's adoptive grandfather. During a rain storm, while Frogfucius was enjoying a snack of crickets, a small basket floated into Tadpole Pond. In the basket, Frogfucius found Mallow as a baby (when he was just a little ball of fluff). Taking him in, Frogfucius raised Mallow as a tadpole, and as his grandson. History Background Frogfucius is extremely wise, and people travel from all over the world to Tadpole Pond just to ask for the sage's advice.Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Nintendo Player's Guide, page 31. Since the waterways of the world bring news to the pond, Frogfucius is able to keep up with current events. He studies philosophy and likes to impart his wisdom onto his tadpoles. In fact, Frogfucius has a student who matures from a tadpole to a frog during the course of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Frogfucius also appears to have the power to levitate; however, in reality, a Lakitu with a fishing pole merely carries the wise amphibian through the air. Sometimes, this Lakitu accidentally drops Frogfucius, ruining the illusion of levitation. The fact that he wishes to deceive others into believing that he can levitate is just one the many indications that, despite his great wisdom, Frogfucius is truly vain and prideful. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' After Mario and Mallow arrive in Tadpole Pond following their journeys in the Mushroom Kingdom, Frogfucius reveals some stunning truths to the two adventurers. First, the sagacious frog states that Princess Toadstool is no longer at Bowser's Keep and warns Mario about the threat of Smithy and his minions. Frogfucius also hypothesizes that the Star Pieces are somehow connected to shooting stars and the power of wishes (a theory that Geno later confirms to be true). Finally, Frogfucius tells Mallow the truth of his origin. The sage bluntly tells Mallow that he is not a tadpole, much to Mallow's surprise. The sage tells Mallow he should accompany Mario to find his real parents, who turn out to be King and Queen Nimbus. Additionally, Frogfucius explains that Mallow will not be a burden on the heroic Mario, as the ball of fluff's control of the weather will surely be useful. With the truth revealed, Frogfucius directs Mario and Mallow to Rose Town, the site of the latest attack by the Smithy Gang. Frogfucius also has a sweet tooth for Cricket Pie and Cricket Jam. As a reward for some Cricket Pie, Frogfucius will give Mallow the Froggie Stick, the staff Frogfucius used as a young frog. For delicious Cricket Jam, Frogfucius will give Mario a whopping fifteen Frog Coins. If Mario and partners return to Frogfucius any time throughout their adventure, he will direct them to the next location they are told to or give them advice. ''Mario and the Incredible Rescue'' In the book Mario and the Incredible Rescue, when Mario, Luigi and Toad arrive at Tadpole Pond, Frogfucius tells Mario that Toadofsky has one of the six Mushrooms. The gang thanks him and they continue on their adventure. The Wisdom of Frogfucius Throughout the Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Nintendo Player's Guide, Frogfucius provides advice to Mario and Company (as well as the player) in a reoccurring section called "The Wisdom of Frogfucius" that appears in the overview of each of the game's worlds. However, the last piece of wisdom Frogfucius appears in a section titled "More Wisdom." The following is a collection of his points of wisdom. World 1: Mushroom Kingdom "We haven't yet met, Mario, but listen up anyways. Somewhere around here you'll find a Star Piece. Take good care of it, and keep looking for more. Something tells me they're going to be as important as beating Smithy himself. If you want to know more, drop by my study in Tadpole Pond. Be sure to take good care of my grandson, Mallow. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't have any dainty delectables made of crickets, would you? I love 'em!" World 2: Pond to Pipes "When you win enough Experience Points, you'll move to a higher level, gaining more power as you go. As a bonus, you can boost one category even more. Always choose the category that offers the biggest point gain." World 3: Mole Mountains "It is written that Flower Power (FP) rules the world. The tadpoles scoff at this, of course. All they care about is growing legs. But for you, since you have legs already, I suggest increasing your total FP to 99 by collecting Flowers (1 FP) found in Treasure Boxes, Flower Tabs (2 FP) given to you by characters, and Flower Jars (5 FP) hidden all over the place.'*''' What? You want more? You're not from this pond, are you? Okay, don't look directly at the eggs in the shell game and try to catch sight of Yoshi out of the corner of your eye. Also, look for special boosts during battles." '''ONCE AGAIN! ..............GIVES ANOTHER TURN '''HP MAX! ..........................FILLS HP UP '''LUCKY! ..................YOSHI GAME FOLLOWS '''ATTACK UP! ............INCREASES ATTACK BY 25 '''DEFENSE UP! ...............INCREASES DEFENSE' :*'This is a mistake on the guide's part. Flower Tabs only increase Mario's FP by one, and Flower Jars only increase Mario's FP by three. World 4: Seaside "''Out with the old and in with the new, I always tell my pupils. Naturally, they take this as an excuse to throw me out of the pond, completely missing my point. I really shouldn't expect more from tadpoles. As for you adventurous types, you should remember to sell off old weapons and armor after you replace them with newer, better items. You'll make good money for your used equipment, which you can spend on worthwhile things. I highly recommend this course of action." World 5: Land's End "Toadofsky's still looking for help, and it's up to you to provide it! When I was a wee tadpole, we had real music. None of this Boyz II Pumpkins nonsense. Take the song of the Monstro Town Star. Beautiful, beautiful. The little guy sitting on the shelf at Monstermama's will play it for you. No, he won't write it down. What's that you say? Tone deaf, eh? If you had practiced that piano, like I said -All right, all right. Here it is: LA TI DO RE SO DO RE ME. Now leave me alone while I listen to "How Much Is That Doggie in the Window?" Unless you have a jar of yummy Cricket Jam, that is. Oh, I'll pay a pretty penny for that lip-smacking pleasure, I will!" World 6: Nimbus Land "The best things in life are free, but don't give them away once you have them, or you'll never retire to a comfy resort like Tadpole Pond. Shopkeepers will pay big bucks for your rare finds. They'll also pony up dough for your out-of date armor and unused accessories. You'll only get half what you originally paid, but that's better than nothing. Selling off extra items will also open up precious space in your inventory." "''Nothing sounds finer than Toadofsky's sweet music. Except, that is, the tinkling of the Signal Ring alerting you to a hidden treasure. What's the Signal Ring, you say? It seems that Croco, the larcenous lizard, has been using this jangling jewel to find moolah all over the world. Surprise him in the act of looting a Nimbus Land home, though, he'll drop the ring. Equip it and it will sound a most pleasant tone whenever you wander into an area with a hidden Treasure Box. The Signal Ring won't tell you exactly where the Treasure Box is, though. If you're ever curious about how many Treasure Boxes remain hidden, visit the reformed Pandorite in Monstro Town."*''' :*'Again, the guide is mistaken. The reformed monster in Monstro Town is actually a Chester, a relative of the Pandorite. World 7: Factory "''A wise amphibian once said, take the short path. I believe I said it, actually. Of course, my Tadpoles swim in circles and never get out of the pond. But you can reach either end of a play course be approaching it from the closest [orld Map location. To reach the end of a course, approach it from the World Map location that you reached after completing that course." More Wisdom "''At the end of any great quest, a tadpole expects and deserves some recognition from the simple peons whose very existence depended on its heroic actions. In short, it expects a party. At the very least, the grateful citizens of the land should throw it a festive parade and light up the night with a sparkling fireworks display. Ahh, and there's the rub. How do you acquire the fireworks? In fact, there is a little known law of economics that says, if you buy it, it shall be used. Recall the fellow in Moleville who sells fireworks? The more fireworks you purchase from this inventor, the more dazzling will be the fireworks show after you defeat Smithy. The chart below shows just how it works. For instance, if you buy three fireworks from the Moleville merchant, the fireworks display will be a dramatic flower. If you buy five fireworks, you'll gaze in awe at the Star that bursts overhead during the parade." '''FIREWORKS DISPLAY 0 .........MUSHROOM 1 .........MUSHROOM 2 .........MUSHROOM 3 .............FLOWER 4 .............FLOWER '5 ................STAR Trivia *Frogfucius's name is a portmanteau of "frog" and "Confucius", the latter of which was a famous Chinese philosopher. *If Mario stands on Frogfucius's table and talks to him, he will respond, "''Grasshopper, do you not find it rude to stand on my dining table?" References Category:Mario characters Category:Super Mario RPG characters